roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievement Hunter
Achievement Hunter is an ongoing series created by Rooster Teeth staff members Jack Pattillo and Geoff Ramsey, in which staff members and contributors from the community demonstrate how to earn achievements in various games and enjoy them in various ways. Achievement Hunter was born from Pattillo and Ramsey's interest in gaming achievements and the realization that there wasn't a community-based achievement website. In turn Achievement Hunter was created, which shares the design, user profiles and forums of the main Rooster Teeth website. The site is run by two full-time Rooster Teeth staff members Jack Pattillo and Geoff Ramsey, who regularly release achievement guides, Easter egg videos, and select volunteers from the Rooster Teeth community to help moderate the website. The Achievement hunter Twitter handle is @AchievementHunt. The most frequent videos come from the most prolific employees and/or top golden members: Jack Pattillo, Geoff Ramsey, Michael Jones, Gavin Free, Ray Narvaez Jr., and Ryan Haywood, particularly in regards to Let's Plays. Unlike any other dedicated-achievement website, Achievement Hunter is highly dependent on public contributions and has guides across different games and platforms, allowing the site to expand its focus from Xbox 360 games to those on PC, PS3, Steam, iPhone, and Windows Phone 7. Along with the main Rooster Teeth website, Achievement Hunter has achieved great popularity since its inception. Series AHWU In early 2010, Geoff and Jack started a weekly series called Achievement Hunter Weekly Update, commonly abbreviated to AHWU. In it, Geoff talks about upcoming games while Jack gives updates on gaming news. It is also in line with the community-focus with the Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter websites. They have decided to change their location of future AHWU taping in random locations in America once it hits #200. Special segments of this series include Achievement of the Week, T-Shirt Tuesday, Community Video of the Week, Achievement Hunter Video of the Week, Community Playdate, and more recently Team Lads Action News Team. Fails Later that same year two new series were introduced, Fails of the Weak in Halo Reach being one of them. This series highlights mistakes and glitches found in Halo: Reach; most of these videos are submitted to Achievement Hunter by the community, depicting themselves failing. Each Friday, Jack and Geoff upload a video with at about ten fail clips showing the fails with both of them commenting on the fail's humor. "Fails" met with great success and even spun off its own Youtube channel, GameFails. They have recently shown their 100th Fails of the Weak video and made a montage of fails to celebrate. Upon its release, this series moved into Halo 4. HORSE and PIG The other series that aired in late 2010 was Achievement HORSE with Jack and Geoff, also featuring exclusively Halo: Reach maps. Similar to the basketball game of H-O-R-S-E, the players win rounds to give the other player letter (e.g. Jack wins round 1, Geoff gets a letter H) until one player has spelled out "horse" and wins the game. In this version of Horse, the players (typically Geoff and Jack, but more recently other Rooster Teeth employees have been playing as well/in their stead) compete in an obstacle course until one of them reaches the objective and wins the round. The obstacle courses are Forged in Halo: Reach and are sent to Jack and Geoff by fans. Occasionally they will play a shortened Achievement PIG due to time constraints. So far there have been two company-wide tournaments with employees from Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth. Additionally, there is Achievement Pig for Trials Evolution, which also features fan sent obstacle courses, alongside with the Halo: Reach Horse series. Upon its release, this series moved into Halo 4. In October 2013, the HORSE series was replaced with Achievement HUNT, which is the same basic concept, except a different game is used every round. Rage Quit In 2011, a new series debuted, called Rage Quit, in which "test subject" Michael Jones, is subjected to difficult or exasperating games until "he eventually has an aneurysm and we have to rush him to the emergency room," as described by Geoff Ramsey. Michael often plays smaller, lesser-known XBLA games of low quality, adding to the level of frustration. Since its creation, it had become a hit weekly series. 2011 Smaller Series Also in 2011, four new series were created by the Achievement Hunter staff for their audience. The first series is "This is...", which introduces new video games that came out recently. The game presented in "This is..." typically is released a day or two prior to the "This is..." video and is often accompanied by some achievement guides from the Achievement Hunter staff for the new game. The second series is titled "Things To Do In:" and presents its viewers with alternative ways to play and interesting things to do in video games like Saints Row 3, Modern Warfare 3, Skyrim, and Minecraft. The third series made is called "A Look Back At" and is a spin-of from the "This is..." videos. In "A Look Back At," Achievement Hunter employees Fragger and Ray re-introduce old XBOX 360 games that might have been overlooked in their release but are now classic games. Let's Play The final series that aired that year is called "Let's Play". The "Let's Play" videos are some of the most viewed and liked videos from the fans of Achievement Hunter. The first "Let's Play" videos are from Michael Jones and Geoff Ramsey when they were playing Saints Row 3 together with live commentary. Eventually more videos were made from the staff of Achievement Hunter, varying from Saints Row 3 to Assassin's Creed to Trials: Evolution, however the most popular videos are the "Let's Play" vids for Minecraft with Jack, Geoff, Michael, Gavin, Ray, and Ryan. The Minecraft videos receive millions of views each week and, since fans like them so much, the Achievement Hunter team decided to "upload new Minecraft Let's Plays each week until we die," as stated by Geoff Ramsey. Due to their huge popularity, the "Let's Play" videos received their own dedicated Youtube channel, Let's Play, which is updated every weekday with videos. This includes GTA 5 on Monday, Let's Build and GO! along a Let's Fail on Tuesday, a series Let's Play on Wednesday, VS on Thursday, and a Minecraft Let's Play on Friday. VS This show is a competition show, where a champion is challenged by the challenger to a game of their choosing. The trophies are a wrestling belt and a golden rooster.Whoever wins in an episode gets to keep these for a week until at least the next episode, where they get challenged.The challenger rotation is the order of their desks clockwise(Gavin, Ryan, Jack, Geoff, Ray, Michael).VS currently has 43 episodes. GO! This show is based on an action or visable achivement which you will be awarded a star. The stars are placed on a paper board that Gavin Free and Geoff Ramsey made (Most of the crew thought Millie Ramsey had made the board). If you win you will gain more stars to end up getting a pizza party with Geoff and a friend. Included in this is Geoff as the host, while Gavin, Ryan, Jack, Michael, Ray , Lindsay and Kerry(?) are the competitors. So far, Lindsay and Kerry have yet to compete. Full Play This show is simply full playthroughs of older games, like Resident Evil: Revelations. This series is usually only hosted by Michael, who sometimes has guests with him. There have been 2 full playthroughs so far; Resident Evil: Revelations, and State of Decay. Shows Current Shows *Achievement HORSE *Fails of the Weak *AHWU *Rage Quit *Things To Do In *A Look Back At *This Is *AH Predicts *Lets Play *Game Fails *Let's Play Minecraft *Game Night *Five Facts *Coming Soon *Versus *Trials Files *Let's Build *Various Achievement Guides *"GO!" *Full Play *Achievement HUNT Past Shows *Pajamachievements *Forced Enjoyment Trivia *All the Achievement Hunters have edited videos during their time at Rooster Teeth. **Gavin edits Let's Play Minecraft episodes and Things To Do In. **Michael edits Rage Quits and Let's Plays. **Ray edits Achievement Guides and Let's Plays. **Geoff edits Trials Files and Red vs Blue. **Jack edits Achievement HORSE, PIG, and Fails of the Weak. **Ryan edits/is in charge of the Game Fails channel. **Caleb edits Game Night. **JJ edits Let's Builds and Let's Plays. **Fragger edits Retro Active/A Look Back At and Coming Soon. **Franco edits the Five Facts. Normal Team Names * Most of the Achievement Hunters who have recurring pairings end up giving themselves team names. 'Team Lads' Gavin * Gavin & Michael - Team Nice Dynamite * Gavin & Ray - X-Ray & Vav * Gavin & Geoff - Plan G * Gavin & Jack - ?''' * Gavin & Ryan - '''Team Love N' Stuff Michael * Michael & Gavin - Team Nice Dynamite * Michael & Ray - Team Better Friends * Michael & Geoff - The Dynamic Dumb-Asses * Michael & Jack -''' The Bearded Duo''' * Michael & Ryan - Team Crazy Mad, Team Poor Choices Ray * Ray & Gavin - X-Ray & Vav ''' * Ray & Michael - '''Team Better Friends * Ray & Geoff - Team Boner Jizz * Ray & Jack - ?''' * Ray & Ryan - '''The R & R Connection 'Team Gents ' Geoff * Geoff & Jack - Team O.'G. * Geoff & Ryan - Team Magnum Dong * Geoff & Gavin - Plan G * Geoff & Michael - The Dynamic Dumb-Asses * Geoff & Ray - Team Boner Jizz Jack * Jack & Geoff - Team O.G * Jack & Ryan - Team Same Voice * Jack & Gavin - ?''' * Jack & Michael - '''The Bearded Duo * Jack & Ray - ?''' ''Ryan'' * Ryan & Geoff - '''Team Magnum Dong * Ryan & Jack - Team Same Voice * Ryan & Gavin- Team Love N' Stuff * Ryan & Michael - Team Crazy Mad * Ryan & Ray -''' The R&R Connection''' Alternate Team Names * In some cases these teams use alternate names. * Gavin & Michael - Team Mavin / Neighborhood Watch ''' * Gavin & Ryan - '''Team Rainbow / Team Rytard / Team Magnum Schnoz * Michael & Ray - Team Brown Bear / Team No-Name / Team Used To Be * Ray & Geoff - Team Go Fuck Yourself ''' * Geoff & Jack - '''Team Beards / The Dynamic Duo * Geoff & Ryan - Team No Die / Team Alive * Jack & Ryan - Team Deep Voice ' Other Team Names *Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Gavin, Michael, & Ray -' Panda Priest Posse ' * Gavin, Geoff, & Ray - '''Team Let's Never Play Together Again ' * Gavin. Geoff, & Michael - 'AAA ' * Gavin, Geoff, Ray, Ryan - 'Team LadGents ' *Gavin, Jack, & Michael - Team Nice Dynameat ' *Gavin, Jack, & Ryan - '''Team Weird Voice / Team Same Voice & Big Nose ' *Gavin, Michael, & Ryan - Team Crazy Mad Insane ' *Gavin, Ray, & Ryan - '''Team Low Lads / Team Four Eyes / Team Ray-Y-Vin ' *Geoff, Jack, & Michael - '''Team Dynamic Beards / JMG *Geoff, Jack, & Ray - Team Meat Boner Jizz *Geoff, Michael, & Ray - Team Dynamic Boner Jizz *Geoff, Ray, & Ryan - Team Fucked In The Anus * Jack, Michael, & Ryan - Team Dynamic Low Voice * Jack & Caleb - Team Boring / Team No Chance In Hell * Ryan, Lindsay & Caleb - The B Team * Michael & Kerry - Team Full Play Navigation Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Let's Play